


Darkness All Around

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [13]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Marvel Infinity War AU, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Marvel's Infinity War AUWhat if wiping out half of the universe meant killing off half of Hollywood Undead as well?M rated for major character's deaths





	Darkness All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HU_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys! I've had this idea a looong time ago but whenever I wrote it, it lacked emotion. Good thing my mind got down in the gutter enough to fix that, I suppose. I haven't been working on other HU stories, mostly one-shots because I've been very tired and busy. I'm still working on To Own A Seraphim as well but mostly I've been reading fics for another fandom (total traitor). Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Little sister, this fic is dedicated to you because you were the first to get excited over this plot and because it's a Marvel AU obviously.

Charlie held a staring competition with the dull, grey eyes in front of him. ‘Bored’ would’ve been the wrong term for their expression. I suppose “lifeless” would be more fitting for this situation. He lifted the corners of his mouth, an attempt to smile at himself and possibly feel happiness but his dull reflection in the mirror only seemed to be sadder by the minute. He turned his head to the side when he felt a hand slide over his shoulder. “I know.”

Johnny.

The blue masked rapper cast his eyes down, purposefully avoiding their reflection. “It doesn’t get better by fooling yourself, Jordon.”

“I know, but I can still try”, Charlie croaked, voice quiet and hoarse. He had misused it, as had everyone else since it happened. Screaming, crying, raging, trashing. They all had their ways to deal with the events but Charlie’s? He’d grown quiet. Quiet for days on an end until it took some thought to figure out how to use his voice again. Johnny patted him on the back shortly, pursing his lips into the closest thing to a smile he could offer. He turned the shorter man to him and adjusted his tie. “We’re gonna go out there and do this. For them.”

Charlie nodded. “For them.”

 

***

 

_2 months earlier_

 

It just happened.

There was no warning. No heads up. No time to prepare for the incoming blow. It just… happened. Just a normal day, the five of them, preparing for the show at a local festival. Behind curtains, they practiced lyrics and went over the order of the songs again. Danny was nervous, although he was unable to explain why. It was like he had a bad feeling something was about to go wrong.

They had laughed it off as paranoia. How stupid.

“It’s gonna be fine”, Charlie sighed as he snatched the sheet of the song order out of his hands. “Come on, baby, gotta warm up our vocals.”

Danny nodded and the pair got lost in each other as they prepared themselves. Funny peeked past the curtains into the crowd, awaiting their arrival. He loved it already, this was gonna be great.

Jay and Johnny were bickering over something they couldn’t even remember. They just knew they didn’t agree on it. “No, Jay, it’s not! Charlie?!”

The bandana rapper glared at them both. “Dude, I’m not your parent, solve your lovers’ quarrels yourself.”

“I’m trying but he won’t admit he’s wrong!” Jay growled, staring Johnny down. “You know I always yield when you ARE right but this time, you’re not so fucking go down graciously, would you? No one likes a bad loser!”

“Fuck off!”

“Guys, come on”, Funny stepped between them, arms keeping them apart. “You love each other, don’t fight.”

Johnny huffed and turned away. “Whatever.”

“Idiot”, Jay grumbled, walking away to look past the curtain. It was something to do and something to distract him of their argument but he wasn’t registering anything he saw anyway so what was the point?

Danny opened his mouth when the crowd screamed. It sounded high, loud and above all, scared. That was no scream of excitement, no fan, it was terror. Sheer terror. Jay stared into the crowd, eyes wide as he didn’t know where to look first. Had there been an explosion? Was there a fire? He could only see smoke, clouds drifting upwards everywhere until he squinted his eyes and he saw they weren’t clouds. It was dust, black dust. His breath hitched. “Something’s seriously wrong, guys.”

He turned to face them, four confused gazes. “What’s up.”

“I don’t know but it’s bad.”

“I fucking told you something bad was gonna happen!” Danny begged, tightening his grip around Charlie’s wrist. Charlie shook his head. “No, Danny, nothing bad is gonna happen to us. Jay, what did you see?”

“People are disappearing”, the other questioned more than he stated because he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. Johnny rolled his eyes and peeked through as well. “Oh… I… People are turning to dust and floating away with the wind. What the?”

“It makes no sense”, Jay hummed. “I thought there was a fire at first but people are actually disappearing. Half the crowd is left.”

“How’s that even possible? Are you guys high?” Charlie asked, a panic kind of humour in his voice. “This isn’t funny! I mean, black dust? Seriously?”

“Did it look like this?” Funny muttered, staring down at his hands. A dull colour spread through them before the fingertips slowly crumbled off. He looked up, a worried wrinkle on his forehead. “Help me.”

Jay faced Johnny, quietly asking what they _could_ do. Charlie reach out to touch his hands, attempting to keep the dust on his fingers, maybe then they wouldn’t fall off. He attempted to catch the dust out of the air but it wasn’t working. Funny sighed, too calm for his own good. “Charlie…”

“No, dude, I’m not letting my best friend go without a fight. See? It’s slowing down!” Charlie called out triumphantly when he looked up to find Funny’s face half-crumbled. He smiled sadly, a wicked shape on half a face. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

“You can’t accept this so easily, Funny. For all we know, this is death for you.”

“It is. I can feel it”, Funny hummed, dissolving entirely.

“No!” Jay jumped forward to where Funny had been sitting but there was nothing there. There wasn’t a single sign that there had once been a man sitting there.

Instinctively Danny stepped closer but he stumbled to his knees. “Ow!”

“Danny!” Charlie called out, pointing at his leg. Lack of leg. His lower leg was gone, thigh rapidly fading, a numb tingling in his shoulder. He jumped back startled and tried to clutch his fading leg but his fingers sunk through. He scurried backwards more, trying to flee from the force taking his body away. Charlie hushed him, now close to the singer on his knees. “Shh, don’t move. It only speeds up if you move. Sit still, I’ll find a way to fix it. Somehow. We’ll be fine, little Danny.”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s gonna be fine”, Charlie reassured him, drawing him in for a hug but with every passing second, he could feel more of Danny disappearing.

“I don’t think it’s gonna be fine”, Jay said.

Charlie whipped his head back to snap at him, only to find his shoulder partially gone.

“No! No… Not you”, Johnny gasped, reaching out but he retracted his hand, too afraid to speed up the process. Jay shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Johnny. Don’t worry about me. You’ll be left behind and forced to deal with the consequences. I should be worried over you.”

“How can you say that?” Charlie asked but Danny snatched him closer again, one eye gone. His smile was off. “Thanks, Charlie. For you love, your care. For everything.”

“Don’t say such creepy, final things. You’re not dying, Danny.”

“I am. I think I know what Funny meant what he said he felt it. I feel it too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry”, Charlie whispered. “I’ll save you. I always do.”

“I love you”, Danny said and then Charlie was hugging air, no man left. He shook, turning around. “FIX THIS! You’re the smart one!”

Johnny frantically looked around, from Funny’s spot to where Danny had been and now to a fading Jay. “I-I can’t. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just shut up then!”

“Charlie”, Jay begged. “Promise me you’ll be nice. You only have each other.”

“I’m sorry”, both murmured.

 

***

 

“Don’t you feel weird doing this?” Charlie asked and Johnny nodded in response. “It’s weird but it’s like they said, we all have different ways to cope with their deaths.”

“Deaths. People don’t die all at once out of nowhere. It’s not fair”, voice cracked in the middle, muting his words. Johnny pulled Charlie closer. “I know. Two months later and it still aches but remember what Jay said. It’s worse because we’re left behind.”

“I don’t know what death brings but this feels like Hell”, Charlie groaned. “We’re having a funeral for all the loved ones we can’t bury. How fucked up is this? We lost our partners, my best friend, your daughter… What for? We don’t even know!”

“It’s questions for later, Charlie. For now, we bury the dead.”

“We have no bodies to bury”, he bit back but Johnny only shrugged. “No one does but we have to keep going. For them. Find out what happened. Find out if they are really gone.”

Charlie groaned but nodded eventually. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

Johnny turned the doorknob and gestured for Charlie to go in first. Into the hall for a mass funeral of all they had lost weeks prior. Only now humanity was slowly coming to their senses that their loved ones had passed away when they vanished from the surface of the earth. Only now could people admit that they weren’t coming back and the need for closure was stronger than anything. The need for a funeral where bodyless people would be buried in faceless graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> Title comes from From The Ground when Danny sings "When I look up from the ground, I see darkness all around". Unfortunately "lost and can be found inside my mind" was too long. Heh.


End file.
